The Cullen's Find IM
by xCullenLoverx
Summary: I know there are a lot of these, I just wanted to try one out. P.S. I suck at summarys. sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: we do not own twilight or the characters. **

**Finding IM.**

Edward

_Bella_

**Alice**

~Lunch~

_Bella has signed on._

_Alice has signed on._

_Bella: Hii!!_

**Alice: hello, what's new?**

_Bella: NtmHbu?_

**Alice: Ntm here thnx. :]**

_Edward has signed on._

Edward: hello.

_Bella: hey Eddie._

**Alice: hey Ed! :-)**

Edward: please don't call me that. So what's new?

_Bella: Look above._

Edward: what does NtmHbu? Mean?

_Bella: Not Too Much How Bout You? … Obvie._

Edward: ookkkaayy…

**Alice: Guess what. The other day I went shopping and got a totally awesome pair off shoes!!!**

Edward: …

_Bella: …_

Edward: and…

**Alice: Bella, wanna go shopping with me l8r? Then after that … MAKEOVER!!!!**

_Bella:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

_Bella: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! EDWARD! HELP!_

Edward: Bella, calm down. I won't let Alice take you shopping.

_Bella: ok –calmed down-_

Edward: why did you use two text boxes to put 'aaahhhh no. Edward! Help!'?

_Bella: because it all wouldn't fit in one text box._

**Alice: why are we on IM ne way?**

Edward: ne?

_Bella: n e = any _

Edward: oh ok.

**Alice: ne one gonna answer my question**.

_Bella: 'coz it 'tiz fun FO' shizzel._

**Alice: Oh No… Emmett –scared/worried face-**

Edward: what did Emmett do?!?!

**Alice: ask him in 5…**

**Alice: 4…**

**Alice: 3…**

**Alice: 2…**

**Alice: 1…**

_Emmett has signed on._

_**Emmett: hello my peeps**_.

_Bella: hey Emmy bears. Thx 4 da ccccooooofffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeee._

Edward: WHEN DID YOU GIVE Bella COFFIE?!?! Emmy bear!!

_**Emmett: just now. I ran over with coffee. That has extra sugar in it. Knowing I'd b on IM, it would be funny.**_

_Bella: well u guys have fuunnnnnnnn. Well I go jump over the railing then try to fly…_

_Bella: from the top of my house._

_Bella has signed off._

Edward: Bella no!

_Edward has singed off._

**Alice: Emmett that really wasn't funny she might hurt her self.**

_**Emmett: common Alice it was a little funny. Admit it.**_

_Alice: ok. It was a little funny. Lol _

_**Emmett: I'm gonna go watch. Bye**_.

_Emmett has signed off._

**Alice: ok. Wait y am I talking to no one. **

_Alice has signed off._

**Review. Like it, hate it, whatever. Just tell me how ya feel. Want something to happen. Tell me. Thnx. Also when you're reviewing tell me if you have the twilight movie calendar. –CullenLover out.-**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned twilight. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis Claimer: i dont own twilight**

**Crazy Bella.**

Edward

_Bella_

**Alice**

_**Emmett**_

_Bella has signed on._

_Emmett has signed on._

_Bella: hello?_

_**Emmett: hey!**_

_Bella: umm… -thinking- we should act like we have had a lot of sugar or something._

_**Emmett: ya... wait I don't eat sugar. Even if I did it wouldn't affect me.**_

_Bella: oh ya. Oh well. Well do it ne way._

_**Emmett: ok **_

_Alice has signed on._

**Alice: OMC! I love Ur guys plan**.

_Bella: care to join us._

**Alice: sure.**

**Alice: Edward will be on in 5… 4… 3… 2…**

_Edward has signed on._

Edward: hey.

Edward: hello?

Edward: is any one there?

_Bella: Lol_

**Alice: B-girl Shhh.**

_Bella: sorry A-girl._

_**Emmett: both of you guys … Shhh!!!**_

**Alice: sorry E-boy**

_Bella: sorry E-boy_

Edward: Bella are you ok… you never say sorry to Emmett.

**Alice: hey B-girl you wanna go jump off the… the roof?**

_Bella: hmmm –thinking-_

Edward: Bella don't!!

_Bella I think I will! A-girl lets go!_

_Bella has signed off._

_Alice has signed off._

Edward: do you know what that was about?

_**Emmett: umm … my lunch is burning I g2g bye. **_

_Emmett has to sign off._

Edward: Emmett… ahh he cant here me.

_Edward has signed off._

**Review. Like it, hate it, whatever. Tell me. If you have read breaking dawn tell me your thoughts. Ok when you review tell me if you want me to start a twilight movie countdown. I will put one of my fav quotes from the book twilight and how long until the movie. Right now it is 7:37 pm Tuesday august 19 (while I'm writing this. Not posting.) And there is 114 days 16 hours and 52 minutes until the movie. Ill try to update as much as possible but I'm really busy. –CullenLover out.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Bella and Jasper?!?**

_Bella _

**Jasper **

Edward

_Bella has signed on._

_Jasper has signed on._

_Bella: heeeeyy jazzy._

**Jasper: hi Bella**

_Bella: hmm what's new?_

**Jasper: nm **

_Bella: so jazzy_.

**Jasper: …**

_Bella: Does u wanna switch to notes._

**Jasper: umm sure**.

_Bella has signed off._

_Jasper has signed off._

Bella got off IM and went to find jasper. He was in his room. Everyone else had gone hunting. Bella pulls out a piece of paper and two pens. "Bella why are you feeling mischievous?" jasper asks feeling Bella's emotions. Edward comes in the notes soon.

_Bella _

**Jasper **

**Edward **

_So Jazzy ;)_

**So Bella??**

_Wanna do somefin?_

**No Bella.**

_Aww why not ;(_

**Because Bella **

_But jazzy pants_.

**Bella what has gotten into you? You have Edward and I have Alice.**

**Hey Bella, Jasper. What's new?**

_I'm just thanking jasper for the coffee with extra sugar_.

**WHAT…Jasper!!**

**I… ugh. No... I…**

**Ok jasper Ill deal with you in a second. Ill be right back.**

**Bella what was that. **

_Jazzy one thing. Don't mess with me. _

**What did I do?**

_Not do what I want. You wouldn't even let me finish my question. So I get payback._

**Bella that's not good. Edwards gonna kill me. **

**So what are you guys talking about?**

_Oh nothing, just what your gonna do to jasper for giving me…coffee WITH EXTRA SUGAR._

**Yah well Edward Bella wanted to do 'somefin' with me.**

**Bella is that true?**

_Edward I have to tell the truth_. _It was all jaspers fault. He was sending me emotions. So it was his fault and the coffee._

**God jasper now I have to get you twice as bad… Alice is gonna find out to.**

… **but … ugh **

**No buts jasper.**

**I'm leaving.**

**I think that's a good idea.**

_I love you Edward._

**I love you to Bella.**

**Go ahead click the review button. Like it, hate it, whatever. Review. For those of you who know about the twilight movie. It has been moved to the 21****st**** of November, I heard this from my friend, and I can't wait to see it. Again I'll try to update as much as I can but I am working on a chapter book and two more fan fictions. The last couple of chapters I put up I already had done. So ill update as much as possible but no promises. –CullenLover out.-**

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own the convo's.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. dinner conversations. **

_Bella _

_**Emmett**_

_Bella has signed on._

_Emmett has signed on._

_Bella: hello_

_**Emmett: hey hey bell.**_

_Bella: mhmm… so what's new?_

_**Emmett: nm here. U?**_

_Bella: Charlie and I had an interesting dinner conversation today._

_**Emmett: really what was it about?**_

_Bella: well I made ribs for dinner. And Charlie put the sauce that was left over, in a bag_ _and he asked me if I knew why he did that. I said no and he made me guess. So I guessed a couple times, like to marinate it, store it or to poke a hole in the bag so we could pour it all over the food. None of those were right so…_

_Bella: so… I thought for a second and then an idea hit me! I took in a breath and said 'so it can breathe' with the most serious face. Charlie looked at me and said 'yeah that's it' __**(A/N: heavy sarcasm) **__then he laughed at me. _

_**Emmett: …**_

_**Emmett: … OMC… your so… so… a special kind of stupid. I'm a tell everyone else. **_

_Bella: Garr. Don't say a word. And I'm not a special kind of stupid. Emmett that's you._

_**Emmett: hey I just thought of one.**_

_Bella: ok? Should I be scared?_

_**Emmett: no. I cup colors**_.

_Bella: I don't get it?_

_**Emmett: spell it out.**_

Bella: I c u p c o l o r s. I still don't get it.

_**Emmett: just spell 'I cup' out and say colors.**_

_Bella: I-c-u-p colors. …oh… OMC Emmett that's disgusting! Ya well I puc colors. Spell that out, except colors. _

_**Emmett: I-p-u-c colors. Aww Bella that's gross.**_

_Bella: ahh Emmett you did it first. Garr. _

_**Emmett: no you started it with the dinner conversation**_.

_Bella: Wow, Emmett used a big w-o-r-d._

_**Emmett: Bella I g2g like totally. Bye**_.

_Bella: bye._

_**Emmett: Bella Alice wants to take you sho-**_

_Bella has signed off._

_**Emmett: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie worrrrlllllddd. My hair is plastic. It's fantastic.**_

_Edward has signed on._

Edward: what the hell Emmett?

_**Emmett: Edward let me expla-**_

_Edward has signed off. _

_**Emmett: bye Emmett.**_

_**Emmett: bye other self. **_

_Emmett has signed off._

**Click that button down there in the corner. You know the review button. The dinner conversation was something we did during dinner the whole guessing so it could breath was me. This line 'it's a special kind of stupid." Is courtesy of my mother. That is her saying. The I cup colors thing just came out of no where. On this fan fiction my sister helped me; we had a conversation and ended up like this. **

**-CullenLover- out.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. GET OFF MY BACK PEOPLE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Dinner 2 and video tapes.**

**Emmett**

**Jasper**

Edward

_Bella_

Alice

_**Rosalie**_

(Alice, Emmett, jasper, Edward, and Rosalie are on IM and are talking)

_Alice has signed on._

_Rosalie has signed on._

_Emmett has signed on._

_Edward has signed on._

_Jasper has signed._

Alice: … hey 

**Emmett: hey hey you you I don't like you girl friend…**

Edward: Emmett please don't.

**Jasper: EMO**

_**Rosalie: ... what ever.**_

Edward: hey Alice??

Edward: Alice?

Edward: ALICE

**Emmett: jazzy dude whats with Alice.**

_**Rosalie: you are all very stupid. Especially you Edward. **_**(A/N: Just so you know. I LOVE EDWARD. I have nothing against him.)**

Edward: HEY. I'm not stupid.

_**Rosalie: yes you are.**_

Edward: no I'm not.

_**Rosalie: yes you ar-**_

**Jasper: guys stop it.**

_**Rosalie: ok whatever. Edward you are stupid, Alice is obvie having a vision.**_

Edward: ohh. Right. Wait what is obvie.

_**Rosalie: obvie = obviously**_

Edward: oh ok.

Alice: …

**Jasper: Alice what did you see?**

Alice: everyone run to Bella's house. Ill get a camera and explain when we get there. Wait outside her kitchen window.

**Emmett: this is gonna be good.**

_Alice has signed off._

_Jasper has signed off._

_Rosalie has signed off._

_Edward has signed off._

_Emmett has signed off._

All the Cullen's run to Bella's window. Alice is last there, then explains what she see's. Everyone watches. (This part I can not do on IM. They will go back to that.)

BPOV

"Hey Charlie" I said as I walked in the door. "Hey bells" he said back to me. I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the corn, lettuce, and steak. I made the salad and set the table up. Then called Charlie to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready." He walked in and took his seat. "Mhmm looks good bell's" he started eating and I herd something outside. I looked over. "What is it bell's?" I shrugged. "Nothing"

APOV

"Guys be quiet. She's already herd us once. We don't want to blow our cover." I said, shushing them all. "Edward turn on the camera and start tapping." He looked at me. "I'm on it Alice." Edward told me and put the camera to the window.

BPOV

Charlie bit into his corn and juice went flying. "Hahahahah" I laughed so hard. Even Charlie laughed. I accidentally hit my plate while laughing and hitting the table. My plate off food went EVERYWHERE. My corn hit the window, my salad went on the floor and my lap and my steak went sauce down in my lap. Witch I may add stained my new jeans (that Alice bought). Charlie laughed and hit his plate by accident as well. His steak hit the wall and the salad and corn fell on the floor, from his lap. Then that's when we herd laughter of another 5 people. The Cullen's. "Edward come here" I called loud enough for Charlie to think Edward was human. Edward walked in the kitchen. "yes Bella" he asked so innocently. "what are you doing here?" Charlie and I looked at him.

"Umm well. Uhh. – I interrupted him. Yes go on. – well I … wanted to see you." "And" I encouraged him to go on. "Then I herd you eating dinner so I went to the window." Stupid amazing vampire lying skills. "Ok well I guess where done, so ill clean… and you can help me. Well I think that's what should happen seeing as you were spying on me." So Edward and I cleaned up the mess. It was done very quickly. A little too quickly. Oh well. "Were gonna go to my room and go on my computer." I said to Charlie as I went up the stairs, with Edward right behind me. I tripped and to cold, solid arms caught me. "Thanks" I said as he helped me up. We went on IM under my name.

_Bella has signed on._

_Bella: hello? Who all iz on?_

**Emmett: me**

Alice: me

**Jasper: EMO!**

_**Rosalie: whatever moi.**_

_Bella: oh hey everyone. Edward is with me._

Alice: so...-Looks suspicious- how was dinner?

_Bella: umm ok?_

**Emmett: did n e thing happen?**

_Bella: umm nope. _

Alice: ok. Edward brings Bella over here. I have something to show you. 

_Bella: ok. _

_Alice has signed off._

_Rosalie has signed off._

_Bella has signed off._

_Edward has signed off._

_Jasper has signed off._

_Emmett has signed off._

Edward runs Bella over to the Cullen house. They all sat down and watched the dinner tape over and over again. While Bella hid in Edwards shoulder. Everyone except Bella was laughing on the floor. Jasper had it the worst though.

**Review. This was another dinner conversation we had and the corn thing actually happened. Food didn't go all over the floor though. I am not sure how long I will keep this twilight fan fiction going. Go on and review, tell me if I should A) keep on going with this fan fiction B) do a sequel or C) just stop completely. Let me know. –CullenLover Out-. **

**Disclaimer: I smile and I cry when I read the book that STEPHANIE MEYER wrote.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Randomness rox my … bedroom.**

_Bella_

Edward

**Alice**

_Bella has signed on._

_Alice has signed on._

_Bella: hey _

**Alice: hello. Want to go shopping with me?**

_Bella: no._

**Alice: Aww. Common Bella.**

_Bella: No._

**Alice: r u sure?!?**

_Bella: Alice I DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING WI-_

_Edward has signed on._

Edward: hey girls.

_Bella: Hey Eddie. Can you tell Alice I don't wanna go shopping with her._

Edward: sorry Bella but I can not do that because-

_Bella: but why._

**Alice: Edward don't say. I had a vision of you telling her. So I got something to show her if you do tell.**

Edward: that is why.

_Bella: ya well randomness rox my … bedroom._

**Alice: isn't it supposed to be randomness rox my SOX.**

_Bella: no._

Edward: why not.

_Bella: 'cuz that's not random. _

**Alice: ohh now I c.**

Edward: umm ok.

**Alice: so Bella lets go shopping now.**

_Bella: noooooooooooooo!!!! Edward save me._

Edward: sorry Bella.

**Alice: good so lets go Bella.**

_Alice has signed off._

Edward: Alice will be there in about 2 minutes.

_Bella: Garr._

_Bella has signed off._

_Edward has signed off._

Alice takes Bella shopping and gets her new clothes that she later models for Edward. Garr.

**Review. This was not one of my best chapters. But whatever you think let me know. Ok. –CullenLover Out-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the people but this is what happened to me this after noon.**

**7. sown falls.**

_Bella_

Edward

_Bella has signed on._

_Edward has signed._

Edward: hey love

_Bella: hey!_

Edward: how was your day?

_Bella: Garr_

Edward: what? Ohh… snow

_Bella: yeah, I was walking and I fell 5 times on the ice._

Edward: are you okay?!?! Did you hurt yourself?!?

_Bella: Edward I'm fine._

Edward: are you sure. Maybe we should go see Carlisle.

_Bella: Edward! I'm fine._

Edward: okay.

_Bella: so how was your day?_

Edward: good. I hit Emmett with a snowball.

_Bella: high five!_

Edward: … okay.

_Bella: I have to go find A-girl. Byee._

_Bella has signed off._

Edward: bye?

_Edward has signed off._

**Yeah so I fell 5 times on my way home : (. But I'm all good now. So review, like it, hate it whatever, just let me, know and if you have any idea's those are always good. –CullenLover-**


	8. Author Note

**Author Note.**

**Please read.**

**Okay, so this author note is concerning the order of the chapters.**

**Sorry that number two is not in the right spot.**

**I fix it so that it is only number two now, but while doing that the chapter is no**

**longer where it is supposed to be. I'm am very sorry about that, but it is going to stay where it is.**

**I have tried to move it to after the first chapter. But i have not been successful.**

**I am very sorry. **

**Next thing,**

**to try to make up for the whole wrong order and chapters and every**

**i will try to post two new chapters today.**

**Okay? Sound good?**

**Well i'm off to write the chapters.**

**Sincerely .xCullenLoverx. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : sorry no Twilight owner here. **

**This one is all notes! Not IM, sorry it just works out better. **

**Chapter 8. Bella and Alice**

**Bella**

_Alice_

**Hey Alice, hows it goin'**

_Hey Bella, its goin' good. And yourself?_

**Muhahahahhaha**

_?_

**umm nothing**

_No im pretty sure that was something._

**Okay, it was. I was thinking of something we could do.**

_And...._

**i cant tell you you have to guess.**

_Umm sing?_

**Nope...**

_Bug Edward?_

**Nope...**

_play dress up Bella?_

**Nope...**

_Run around the neighborhood throwing grapes through peoples open windows?_

**Nope... but that would be fun. Sometime later.**

_Steel Emmett's jeep and go to , uh, go to wal-mart.?_

**YES THATS IT!!!!!!! okay, now we have to make a list of what to do there.**

_Hmm we could set all the alarm clocks to go off every three minutes._

**And we could ask other people to have a gift wrap fight where you get one tube and the persons tube who is not damaged by the end, wins.**

_WE COULD RE-DRESS THE MANIQUENS !!!!_

**Yes, yes we could. We could also, walk really slowly in front of people.**

_Walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi. I haven't seen  
you in so long." Insist on calling them 'Bob', and if they protest, get angry about it _

**we could take the bike's for test drives through out the store!**

_We could follow people through the store until they leave_

**we could move those caution sign things to carpet areas.**

_Okay Bella lets go, now that we've got our list_

**okay, lets go.**

So Alice and Bella, get up to go to wal-mart, bringing the list with them. They start at the very top of the list, and set all the alarm clocks for 3 minutes, then Alice pulled Bella over to the shelves and started looking like they were buying items, the clocks go off and the store employee starts to turn all of the beeping clocks off. Just as he finished the clocks and started to walk away, they all go off again, the employee turns around angrily and turns the clocks off again, Bella and Alice slip off to the side and walk away. "gift wrap wars" Bella says and they both run to the gift wrap.

There is a lady there with a small little boy and they call them over. "excuse me miss. Can you come over here and help me test the strength of the paper?" Alice says, so the lady and her child walk over Alice handed her the gift wrap and says that the lady is to hit the wrap again the gift wrap Alice had, the same store employee come around the corner and sees us fighting with the gift wrap, so we dropped the gift wrap and started to run.

Alice sees the maniguens and immideatly starts to re-dress them, Bella laughs and runs and joins her. They end up making the maniquens look really bad. They both laugh and walk away.

They walked right into the electronics and notice someone behind them, Bella and Alice look at each other and start to walk really slow. "hello?" the man behind them says. "oh, hello. I haven talked to you in so long, how have you been?" Alice asks with the most serious face. The man looks at her funny and turns around and walks the other way. "hey bob where are you going?" she asks. The man didnt turn around so alice ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "alice," bella calls. "i think he wants to be left alone." so alice walked back to bella and they went to the bike.

They both choose a bike and started to ride them around the store. Bella rode right into a 'wet caution sign' and lost control of the bike. The bike goes tumbling over and Alice rushes over. They they both laugh and pick up the sign and move it to the carpet area's. The store employee watches as they do this then walks over to them, in a very angry state. "vie had enough out of you to, you are banned from the store for 3 months. Now get out."

~~Back at home.~~

**Bella**

_Alice_

_**Edward**_

_**hey.**_

**hi.**

_hi._

_**why are you guys so sad?**_

_Because we got kicked out of wal-mart :(_

_**what?!?! Alice why? What did you guys do that could get you kicked out of wal-mart?**_

**We we set all the alarm clocks off for three minutes, gift wrap paper wars, dressed the clothes window maniquens, walked in front of people really slow, then talked to them, test drive the bikes, followed people until they left the store, and moved the wet caution signs to carpet area's in the store. **

_Thats all we did, and they kicked us out :(_

_**for how long?**_

_3 months._

_**Lol i mean, awe thats sad :( well im gonna take Bella and show her a new song i wrote for her. **_

_**Byebyee**_

_**okay, hope you guys liked it :) Reveiw!!! **_


	10. Author Note 2

**Hey**

**im gonna try to update soon **

**but ive been really busy and im writing a new**

**story about bella and jasper so if you like them **

**you should check it out.**

**But ive been gone a lot and we are renovating my room **

**so i have had to work on that too**

**thanks for the patience **

**i hope i havent lost any readers :)**

**new chapters coming soon**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just playing with the characters. Lol. **

**Chapter 9.**

**Bella**

Emmett

Hey Bells

**Hey Emmett, whats up?**

Bella im seriously bored, can we do something?

**Do what emmett what do you wanna do...**

I wanna... kidnap you and see edwards reaction.

**Emmeett wouldnt it be better to just idk take me to somewhere like Vegas?**

Oh mi gosh yes it would come one lets go.

With that emmett picks up bella and runs to the geep and throws bella in to the passenger seat and starts on there journey, while continuing the note in the geep.

**I wasnt serious emmett take me home right now**

nope sorry bells im serious and were going weather ou like it or not.

**Well then im gonna call edward.**

With what? This... ur cell phone that i have :P

**emmett give it back!**

No

**plz**

No

**plz**

No

**plz**

No

**plz**

No

**plz**

No

**plz**

No

**okay.... well just see what happens**

okay but you should sleep its gonna be a very wild time.

Bella falls alseep while emmett finishes driving to Vegas.

**Review. Like it, hate it, whatever. Just tell me how ya feel. Want something to happen. Tell me. Thnx. Also when you're reviewing tell me if you have the twilight movie calendar. –CullenLover out.-**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, just playing with the characters. Lol. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Bella**

Emmett

_Edward_

BPOV

**Are we almost there? **

Oh Hey didn't know you were awake, and you know we haven't said a word since we left... ITS AWESOM were gonna write this note forever!

**Oh yay! *sarcasm* - just so you know Emmett.**

Hey don't be a sour puss you just woke up and were in Vegas! I called ahead to get us a room, oh there's the hotel now!

**Emmett how can you be so excited lol and omg that hotel looks like it costed a lot of money.**

It did.

**How much?**

You don't want to know, but you don't worry about cost bellsy, I will cover them all with Jaspers credit card!

**Oh Emmett you never fail to amuse me, but since I know its jaspers money that we will be spending without his permission, I will spend as little as possible.**

Awe bells don't be like that, he wont mind

**Emmet I would have to be like trashed out of my mind before I spent your brothers money. So don't plan on me spending much money **

Omg bells thats such a good idea!

**Emmett... what's a good idea -.-**

Youll see!

**ya ok.**

I pulled out my phone (apparently Emmett gave it back sometime while I was sleeping), I had 7 missed alerts from Edward, apparently he came back earlier and is "where the heck I am!" funny boy, he should know I'm ok and with Emmett. Ok maybe his concern is a good concern, but still Emmett could take care of me.. right? Emmet closed my phone and handed me the paper.

Bella! Were here! Put your phone away and grab one bag, ill get the rest

**Ok ok Emmett, ill grab a bigger bag tho so it doesn't look like ur carrying all the heavy bags**

He ripped the paper from me and jumped out of the car, then he ran to the door. I swear he is the male version of Alice when hes excited.

**Review. Like it, hate it, whatever. Just tell me how ya feel. Want something to happen. Tell me. Thnx. Also I know I said it was complete but I have an idea so its going to continue! I also realize I haven't updated and im sorry but hopefully they will be coming more frequently **** . –CullenLover out.-**


	13. Author Note 3

**Authors note!**

**Okay, I'm going up to a camp for two weeks and **

**the first weeks will be holidays so guess what that means! UPDATES! **

**I will come with more than one update. Promise. **

**And Surprise, maybe a new story? Or the start of one!**

**Till then, lots of love!**

**-CullenLover out-**


End file.
